Danny meets Sonic
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: What happens when two heroes from completely different universes fight sidebyside to defeat their adversaries? Find out when Danny Phantom meets Sonic the Hedgehog!


Okay, so this is my first ever crossover (and my only one) and my first Sonic fanfiction. I know it's not that good, but bear with me, my stories get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny Phantom or Sonic characters. They are property of Nickelodeon and Sega, respectively.

Danny meets Sonic

"Ahh, this is just the person I've been looking for." Vlad said to himself as he found something that he'd been searching for for a long time. He had located a record for a villain that he would be able to use to get Danny on his side. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he read on the file.

"Hello? Is this Doctor Eggman?" Vlad asked into the phone when the person on the other line had picked up.

"Yes, who's this?" Eggman barked into his phone.

"My name is Vlad Plasmius and I have the perfect way for you to finally capture Sonic the Hedgehog." Vlad answered. He knew that Eggman would join him when he heard those words, and he was right.

"Count me in." Eggman said in a bit of an excited tone. The two of them continued to talk for a few minutes and the conversation ended with Vlad saying.

"Meet me in my castle in Madison, Wisconsin." Then after he hung up, Vlad started to laugh menacingly.

The next day, Eggman went over to Vlad's castle and they worked on a plan to lure both Danny and Sonic to the same place.

The next day Danny, Sam, and Tucker were going to Fenton Works after school.

"Hey guys, let's take the shortcut through the park." Tucker suggested.

"Sure, let's go." Danny said as the three of them went into the park. Once they entered the park, Danny put his hand up to his forehead for a second. Sam noticed this and asked "You okay?" She sounded worried.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy." Danny answered.

"Well, then, let's get to Fenton Works sooner, maybe you need to rest." Tucker said and the three of them continued to walk. Only as they got closer to the fountain that was placed in the exact center of the park, Danny got even dizzier. Then, when they were pretty close to the fountain, he collapsed. He was on his knees and holding himself up with his hands.

"Danny!!" Sam exclaimed as she and Tucker kneeled down next to Danny.

"I'm… fine." Danny struggled to say, but neither Sam nor Tucker were convinced by this. Then Danny struggled to get up and Sam and Tucker helped by lifting him up. Sam took his left arm and swung it over her shoulders and Tucker did the same with his right arm. Then they began walking and when they were right beside the fountain, Danny's eyes closed and he collapsed, seeming to have lost conciseness. Then Sam saw something in the fountain that was catching the light and sparkling, but she didn't think much of it because she was too busy trying to find out what was wrong with Danny.

"We'd better try to get him home." Tucker said and Sam nodded. They lifted him up and began to carry him away from the park and toward Fenton Works. When they were about 10 feet away from the fountain, Danny opened his eyes and muttered "Sam, Tuck?"

"Danny, you're okay!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Barely." Danny mumbled in a frail voice and he was right. He couldn't lift himself up, was extremely dizzy and was very weak.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, her voice filled with concern and worry.

"I am… I mean, I feel dizzy and really weak." Danny replied in a weak tone.

"We should get you home." Tucker said. He and Sam lifted Danny up again and the three of them walked toward the exit of the park. It was extremely strange, the farther they got from the center of the park and the fountain, the stronger Danny got. He no longer felt dizzy and he was able to walk by himself. Then when they got to Fenton Works, Danny called out "Mom, Dad!! We're home!!!"

"Hello Danny, Sam, Tucker." Jack and Maddie called out from the lab. Then the trio ran upstairs and into Danny's room.

"That was strange." Danny said as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tucker replied as he sat down in a chair.

"But what happened exactly? And why did it happen?" Sam asked.

"Well, I have a hunch that it has something to do with my ghost powers. But I have no clue why it happened." Danny said.

"Hey, I remember seeing something in the fountain. It was catching the light and sparkling. And right next to the fountain is where you fainted." Sam realized and pointed out.

"Yeah and when we got closer to the fountain you got weaker and when we got farther, you got stronger." Tucker added.

"I guess we better go check this out." Danny said.

"But how? You'll get weak again." Tucker pointed out.

"Not if we use the Fenton Ghost Catcher." Danny said cunningly, like he had an idea.

"Bad plan, remember the last time we used that?" Sam said. Last time Danny used the ghost catcher, he had not only split his human and ghost halves, but also his personality. His ghost half was way into everything and his human half was extremely too laid back.

"Well, maybe we can find a way to get it to work." Danny said.

"Well, I guess I could try to hack into its mainframe and fix it." Tucker suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Sam said and Danny went and got the Fenton Ghost Catcher.

"Ta-da, the one and only Fenton Ghost Catcher." Danny introduced it jokingly.

"Yeah, we know, now let me try and…" Tucker said as he hooked it up to his PDA and began to press a whole bunch of buttons. After a few moments, he un-hooked his PDA and said "There, now it should work."

"I sure hope so." Sam said as Danny exclaimed "I'm going ghost!" Then he transformed and went through the Fenton Ghost Catcher. Then, Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom both came out separated.

"Did it work?" Sam asked nervously.

"Yeah, I think so." Both Danny's said in unison.

"That's a yes." Tucker said in relief.

"Now come on, let's go check out what's going on in the park." Danny Phantom said as he flew them outside and toward the park. As they left, Tucker checked an icon on his PDA.

Meanwhile, on the Blue Typhoon, Tails was trying to locate the Chaos Emeralds, when all of a sudden; a blinking light appeared on the radar.

"Hey guys, I think I found one." He said and everyone looked up at the screen.

"Where is it?" Amy asked.

"It seems to be located somewhere on Earth, in the United States."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get over there and get that emerald." Sonic said enthusiastically. Tails nodded and turned the ship in the direction of the Chaos Emerald.

But they weren't the only ones going after the Chaos Emerald. Rouge's ships' radar had also detected the emerald and Shadow and Rouge were going after it. They were going toward Earth, when Rouge said "Hey, isn't that the Blue Typhoon?" Shadow looked out the window and saw that she was right, but he didn't say anything. Then a small, siren like sound went off.

"Huh?" Shadow asked looking at the controls.

"The ship is losing energy, we'll have to land or we'll crash."

"Well then, land it somewhere." Shadow said in a cool tone.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, it's impossible to make it to any land from here. Our only chance is to get on the Blue Typhoon." Rouge answered.

"Hmmm" Shadow mumbled. Rouge knew he wasn't going to say yes, but it was there only shot so she turned on the communicator.

"Rouge?" Knuckles said when their image appeared on the screen of the typhoon.

"Yes, it looks like we hit a slight sang. I know you are all after the Chaos Emeralds, and we are to, only our ship is running out of power." Rouge explained.

"Well, should we let them on?" Tails asked after everyone on the Blue Typhoon huddled to discuss the problem.

"No way, I don't like Rouge and I don't like Shadow either, we can't let them on." Amy answered instantly.

"I'm with Amy on this one, we can't let them on." Knuckles agreed.

"Come on guys, we can't just leave them here." Tails said sympathically.

"How do we know they aren't lying?" Knuckles asked.

"I doubt Shadow and Rouge would come on this ship with us unless they have no other option." Tails mentioned.

"What do you think, Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Well, Tails is right, they wouldn't want to come here unless they absolutely needed it and we can't exactly leave them stranded." Sonic said.

"Fine." Both Knuckles and Amy said in unison.

"Hey, if you guys want to, you can come aboard the Blue Typhoon." Sonic called out.

"Thanks." Rouge said as she landed her ship down. Then her and Shadow went into the typhoon.

"Hi Rouge, Hi Shadow." Tails and Sonic greeted. Amy and Knuckles stayed quiet, though and they looked a bit angry.

"Hello." Rouge replied. Shadow stayed quiet and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Well, lets' go get that Chaos Emerald." Tails said as he activated the ship again. They set off for the location where the emerald was supposed to be.

Meanwhile, Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, Sam, and Tucker were standing outside of the park. They began to walk toward the fountain again and once they stepped in the park, Danny Phantom put his hand up to his head.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Tucker asked.

"I feel dizzy." Danny answered shortly.

"Well, I guess because we separated your ghost and human halves, this thing will affect you more." Sam said. "Do you want to stay behind?" She asked, this time with more concern in her voice.

"No, I'm coming with you." Danny Phantom said in a persistent tone.

So the four kids continued walking and Danny Phantom got dizzier. When they got to the fountain, he collapsed onto the ground, and this time he didn't show any signs of waking up easily.

"Phantom! Wake up!!" Danny Fenton shook him by the shoulders.

"Well, if you want to form back together…" Tucker started.

"How? We don't have the Ghost Catcher." Danny answered.

"I programmed the mainframe into my PDA so it can work from my PDA." Tucker told them.

"Fine."

"Danny, don't, then you'll be sick and that'll be one less person to help." Sam said worried.

"So, we can't leave him here and it won't be as bad for him, me, us if we're back together. Let's go Tucker," Danny said firmly. Tucker nodded and pressed a button on his PDA. Then a light came out and both Danny's formed back together. Then Danny collapsed.

"Tucker, go move him father away from this thing." Sam instructed and Tucker pulled Danny up and moved him away. Then Sam reached into the fountain and grabbed for the item that she had seen shining in the sunlight. When she looked at it, she saw that it was a jewel of some sort, and it was the size of her palm. Then, a large ship crash landed next to the fountain. Sam, Tucker, and the now awoken Danny sat up straight, only Danny leaned down again. Then the door opened and a red echidna, a yellow-orange two tailed fox, a bat, and 3 hedgehogs, one blue, one black and one pink, came out.

"Who are you?" Danny asked.

"Hi, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog said. "These are my friends, Tails," he pointed at the two tailed fox, "Knuckles," he pointed at the red echidna, "and Amy." He said pointing at the pink hedgehog. "And this Rouge," Sonic pointed at the bat, "and that's…"

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow cut him off.

"Who're you guys?" Tails asked.

"I'm Danny, and these are my friends Sam," Danny pointed at his female Goth friend, "and Tucker," Danny finished pointing to his friend the techno-geek.

"There's the emerald!" Knuckles said, pointing at the jewel in Sam's palm.

"You guys know what this is?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, that's a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

"Well, I'm half ghost, and for some strange reason, that Chaos Emerald thing is taking away all my energy. Do you have any idea why?" Danny told them. He was still a bit dizzy and had his hand on his forehead and he was slightly doubled over.

"What? That makes no sense." Tails said puzzled. Then, Shadow snatched the emerald from Sam's hand. He held onto it tightly, and kept putting more pressure on it. Then, the emerald broke into a bunch of small pieces. Then Danny felt much better and he stood up straight, his face was no longer pale and not dizzy anymore.

"A fake Chaos Emerald." Shadow muttered as he blew the pieces out of his palm.

"Fake jewels? Ugh." Was Rouge's comment.

"But who would create a fake emerald…" Amy started.

"And who would try to weaken Danny…" Sam began as well. Then Sonic and his friends said "Eggman," and Danny and his friends all said "Vlad," in unison.

"Who's Vlad?" Knuckles asked.

"Vlad is Danny's arch-enemy and a giant fruit-loop. He wants to have Danny has his son and apprentice and will stop at nothing to get him." Tucker answered.

"Who's Eggman?" Sam asked.

"Just an annoying freak that's after Sonic." Amy answered.

"Wow, we're in the same boat, aren't we?" Sonic commented.

"Hello Daniel." A strange voice was heard. Danny, Sam and Tucker recognized it instantly.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed as he transformed into his ghost form.

"There's that silly battle cry of your again." Vlad laughed at him, but this time Danny didn't care.

"What are you doing here Vlad?" Danny asked. Then, before Vlad got the chance to answer, the ground began to rumble. Everyone shook, except for Danny, Tails and Vlad who were hovering in mid-air.

"Eggman…" Shadow muttered under his breath. Sonic heard him and agreed "I think your right Shadow." Then Eggman appeared in a strange machine that shook the ground with each move it made.

"I'd like you three to meet my new partner, Dr. Eggman." Vlad said to Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"Pleasure to meet you." Dr. Eggman said.

"Oh, please." Amy said in an annoyed tone. Then everybody assumed a battle position. Danny shot a plasma blast at Vlad and Sam and Tucker used two different Fenton weapons on him, one that shot out a blast of lightning ice and another that shot out ectoplasm. Sonic and Shadow used the homing attack on Eggman and Tails whacked him with his 2 tails. Then Amy hit Vlad with her hammer and Sam used the lighting ice attack on Eggman's machine, causing it to malfunction. Eggman then jumped out of it and used a strange knock-out gas that seemed to only affect hedgehogs. That's because as soon as it was released into the air, Sonic, Amy, and Shadow collapsed onto the grassy ground.

Knuckles, Tails, Rouge, Tucker, Sam, and Danny got extremely mad at Eggman, so Tails whacked him across the face and left 2 long marks going down is left cheek, Knuckles punched him extremely hard in the stomach, hard enough to cause a few of his teeth to fall out and to cause a bit of blood to stain his clothing. Then Rouge smashed into his head and forced him down onto the floor. He lay there, very quiet.

Then the six of them turned there attention to Vlad. Tucker hit him with ectoplasm and Danny used a plasma blast on him.

"Is that really all you have Daniel? Even your new friends are more powerful than you are, and you've fought me many times. I thought you actually had potential, but apparently, I was wrong." Vlad said menacingly. Danny was getting steamed up and he eventually blew his top by unleashing a ghostly wail. Vlad fell straight onto the ground and changed back to his human form.

"Well, I see that this is a problem, so I'll go now." Eggman said as he grabbed the still unconscious Sonic, Shadow, and Amy. Then he vanished into thin air.

"Oh no, Eggman's got them!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"We have to go find them." Knuckles said and Rouge nodded.

"Count me in." Danny said as he sucked Vlad into the Fenton Thermos.

"Me too. You helped us, now it's time to help you." Sam said. Tucker said he would too, and the six of them piled into the Blue Typhoon.

"Wow, awesome ship!" Tucker said in shock. Tails smiled in slight embarrassment and said "You like it? I made it myself."

"Really, this is amazing Tails!" Tucker said.

"Well, let's go find your friends." Sam said, bringing them back to reality and to there mission. Tails started the engine and set off for Eggman's lair. When they got there, they saw Eggman putting the three hedgehogs into containment chambers.

"What is he…?" Knuckles started to say, but then they saw that Shadow, Sonic and Amy were waking up and he became quiet. When the three of them realized they were trapped, they tried to break out. Amy was banging on the chamber with her hammer and Shadow and Sonic were trying to pierce through it with homing attacks. It was no good though, because the chambers were undamaged.

"Well, let's go in." Knuckles said.

"How, Eggman probably has the place wired." Tails pointed out.

"We can always go in intangible." Danny suggested.

"Sounds like plan." Sam said as Tails landed the ship. Then Danny exclaimed "I'm going ghost!" and transformed. He made everyone else intangible and they went into the room where Eggman was holding Sonic, Amy and Shadow hostage. Then everyone became solid again.

"You again! You annoying pests can't stop me now." Eggman said when he noticed they had arrived.

"You want to bet?" Danny said as he punched Eggman in the stomach. Then Tucker, Sam, and Tails went over to the containment chambers and tried to find a way to open them. Meanwhile, Rouge, Knuckles, and Danny were trying to fight the answer out Eggman. He looked over at Sam who was trying to break the chamber open with her ghost fighting weapon.

"I'm afraid that won't work, its voice activated, it'll only open when I say 'OPEN'." The chambers opened and the three prisoners jumped out.

"Darn it!" Eggman exclaimed when he saw what he did. Tucker and Danny started to laugh at his but stopped immediately after they saw that no one else was laughing.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" Tails asked them.

"Yeah."

"Definitely."

"Hmmm." These were the replies from Amy, Sonic, and Shadow that all came at the same time.

"Now, let's kick some butt." Danny said as he hit Eggman with a plasma blast. Everyone else attacked Eggman, that is, everyone except for Amy. Instead, she attacked… Sonic!

"What the…Amy, what's gotten into you?" Rouge asked confused. Usually, Amy always defended Sonic because she loved him.

"Thank you Amy, you've done well." Eggman said evilly.

"You, what have you done to her?" Knuckles asked Eggman.

"Well, I tried to brainwash these three, but I only got through to Amy. I would've got them all if you hadn't tricked me into letting them go. Amy's under my control now, there's nothing you can do to get her back on your side." Eggman said with a maniacal grin. "Now, please show these eight the door." He instructed Amy. She nodded and chased them all out with her hammer.

"How do we break Amy free of this spell?" Tails inquired as they re-boarded the Blue Typhoon.

"Well, Danny was under mind-control once." Tucker said.

"Really? How'd you get him back in his own mind?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Well, every time I was in danger, Danny would break out of the spell." Sam said.

"So that means if someone important to Amy were in danger, she'd snap back to normal?" Knuckles questioned.

"Pretty much." Danny answered shortly. Then everyone looked over at Sonic.

"Uh, hi guys." Sonic tried to joke. He knew why everyone was looking at him. He sighed heavily and said "Okay, fine, I'll do it."

"Fine, then here's the plan." Danny said as everyone huddled together. Danny told them what he was thinking they should do.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sonic said after Danny finished. Everyone agreed, so Danny snuck them inside Eggman's lair.

"You again? I thought we had showed you the door." Eggman said after they had re-entered the lair.

"We want a re-match." Sam explained.

"Well, then, welcome back." Eggman greeted them. He unleashed a power blast at them, but no one got hit because they all got out of its path. Then everyone started to hit him with blasts. Eggman made Amy hit Tucker in the head with her hammer, and he hit the ground. Danny moved him to a side so that he wouldn't get hit anymore. They continued to fight and a few minutes later, Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, and Sam were all out on the side. Eggman hit another blast at Shadow, Sonic, and Danny. Danny flew out of the way and Shadow jumped out of its reach, but Sonic got hit full blast. He gave a small grumble of pain and lay on the floor. He was still breathing and his eyes were still open, but he was covered with bruises and scars and he was breathing heavily.

"Sonic! Oh no, are you okay!" Tails exclaimed, making sure that Amy could hear him. She did and for a second, she said "Sonic?" in a small, unsure voice. Fortunately, Eggman didn't hear her and Sonic did.

"Ow, everything hurts." Sonic said in a feeble, weak voice.

"Sonic." This time Amy's voice was louder, clearer, and it seemed as though the broke the spell. Amy confirmed this when she went over to Sonic and started to hug him gently, and said "Poor Sonic." Then she went over to Eggman, took out her hammer and…

"Oh no!" Eggman exclaimed as Amy's piko-piko hammer nailed him perfectly on his bald head. Everyone heard the 'thud' noise the hammer said and Tails commented "Hey, for a genius, his head is pretty empty." Everyone laughed at his comment, then they left an unconscious Eggman and got back onto the Blue Typhoon. But when they got on the ship, they noticed someone was missing.

"Has anyone seen Shadow?" Sonic asked as he looked around. Then they all heard a noise coming from the wing of the ship.

"I think we found him." Tucker said.

"Hey Shadow!! Hold on tight, we're about to take off." Danny shouted so that he could be heard and then Tails activated the ship. They headed back to Amity Park.

"Thanks guys, it was awesome meeting you all. See you around, I hope."

Tucker said as he jumped off the ship.

"Definitely." Amy answered.

"Thanks for helping us save Danny and defeat Vlad you guys." Sam told everyone. "I hope I get to see you soon."

"Bye Sam." Tails said to her. Then she too got off the ship

"Hey guys, like my friends said, thanks a lot."

"We also want to thank you, Danny. Who knows how we could have stopped Eggman and saved Amy without your help. And we'll come back again soon." Sonic promised.

"Bye Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, and bye Sonic." Danny said as he climbed off the Blue Typhoon. Outside, he met Sam. The two of them looked up and spotted Shadow.

"G'bye Shadow!!" They both called out. Shadow looked at them and nodded his head, which they thought was good enough. Then the ship took off and the two of them watched it until it vanished.

"Hey, where'd Tuck go?" Danny asked.

"When he saw it was 7:30, he remembered his mom wanted him home earlier today. So he left as soon as I got off the ship." Sam explained.

"Oh okay." Danny answered. "They were nice, weren't they?"

"Yep, they are all awesome. I hope we get to see them soon."

"Well, they said there coming back, so we probably will." Danny said. Then the two of them began to walk home. When they reached Sam's house, they both said "Bye," and Danny continued until he got to Fenton Works. He went up to his room and then looked out of his window. Then something caught his eyes. It was large and it was moving, then he realized it was the Blue Typhoon. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Danny wasn't sure if it was really there at all.

"Bye guys, I hope you'll come back soon." He mumbled under his breath.


End file.
